


Room For More（Chinese Ver）

by Rowan145



Category: Justice League
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan145/pseuds/Rowan145
Summary: 在打败荒原狼后，布鲁斯被戴安娜从噩梦中唤醒，她请求他倾诉，他会向她敞开心扉吗？或者，如对其他人一样拒绝她？





	Room For More（Chinese Ver）

  戴安娜走进灯光昏暗的大厅，她知道这里在全盛时期曾举办过一些最精致的聚会。而她曾经见过布鲁斯。她试图尽可能地了解他的家庭和背景，想尽可能地了解她感兴趣的那个神秘男人的一切。当她来到这个人类的世界时，她对这个新世界所能提供的一切都充满了好奇和好奇。史蒂夫去世后，她开始担心自己无法找到被这个新世界所能提供的一切所吸引的意愿。但当她遇到布鲁斯后，一切都变了。他与众不同，在很多方面都不像史蒂夫，但他却迷住了她。

  史蒂夫是如此积极，如此充满活力，如此愿意看到人们的优点。而布鲁斯是个消极的人，总是觉得有必要在笼罩着他生活的黑暗中徘徊，尽管这并非没有原因，这个可怜的人小时候目睹了父母被谋杀。她只能想象，如果他们亲眼目睹了这样一场闹剧，一个正常人会陷入怎样的黑暗之中。但是布鲁斯不正常。不，与其沉湎于父母的死亡，布鲁斯任由自己陷入一种会让普通人发疯的深渊。他为那些不幸的人而战，他为正义而战，但最重要的是，他为自己而战。他需要向自己证明，更重要的是，向他的父母证明，他能够，也会做出改变。而他做到了。

  如果她和布鲁斯没有找到彼此，他们就不会阻止荒原狼，让世界陷入黑暗。布鲁斯召集了亚瑟、维克多和巴里，找到他们，说服他们加入战斗，布鲁斯冒着一切危险救回了克拉克，不管戴安娜怎么反对。布鲁斯冒着生命危险给了他们进攻荒原狼的机会，他认为自己的生命不如其他队员有价值。

  正是在那次运动中，戴安娜意识到她是多么尊重和重视布鲁斯，把他当作一个英雄、一个男人、一个朋友，甚至可能更多?她从来没有想过会爱上史蒂夫之后另一个男人，但是布鲁斯身上的某种东西让她意识到她可能会再次有这种感觉。当然，他有他的秘密，但她也有。

  戴安娜继续往前走，没有注意到布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德背对着她站在一起时她脸上露出的微笑。她看着布鲁斯打开通向庄园大厅的双扇门。"一定有一百五十英尺高。"他说，盯着下面的房间，阿尔弗雷德跟在他后面。

  "一定是，"阿尔弗雷德回答说，双手插在口袋里，环顾了一下这个再熟悉不过的房间。

  "一张大圆桌，那边有六把椅子。"布鲁斯开始说，他的手在动。

  戴安娜走进房间。"但还有更多的空间，"她说，找了个地方站在布鲁斯旁边。

  他转过身来看着她，脸上带着微笑。"但还有更多的空间，"他同意地说，然后回头看了看房间。他们沉默了一会儿，满足于彼此的存在，直到阿尔弗雷德打破沉默，清了清嗓子。

  "那么，我，呃，应该开始实施那些计划。"阿尔弗雷德说着退了一步。"韦恩老爷，如果您需要我，我就在书房里。"

  他看着布鲁斯转过头去看，眉毛尴尬地皱了起来。他知道他的管家想要干什么，但他不想参与。当然，戴安娜是一个有魅力、聪明、在各个方面都很了不起的女人，但她是一个受人尊敬的同事。仅此而已。

  阿尔弗雷德走下废弃的大厅，再次回头看了看自己的肩膀，发现布鲁斯不知不觉地盯着戴安娜，然后他离开了，嘴角挂着微笑。

  戴安娜迅速转向布鲁斯，笑容越来越大。她知道韦恩庄园遭遇了一场不幸的火灾，但不知怎的，这片烧焦的废墟依然保留着魅力和优雅。即使在现在的状态下，戴安娜也能看到它的美，她对城墙所保存的历史更加着迷。

  "你在这儿干什么?"布鲁斯沉默了片刻后问道。他不是因为她住在哥谭而生气或谴责她，他只是好奇。毕竟，她在巴黎有份工作，有自己的生活。他不能阻止她。这就是为什么他没有告诉她他对庄园的计划。他知道她会愿意帮忙的，虽然他不介意她留在哥谭市，和他一起工作，但他知道他不能让她忽视她的其他职责。

  戴安娜把注意力从房间转移到布鲁斯身上。"阿尔弗雷德告诉我你要修建庄园的意图，我很想知道你的想法。"她又看了看房间，然后又把目光投向布鲁斯，这次是他的眼睛。"布鲁斯，这里真的很棒。"

  布鲁斯看着她，脸上露出熟悉的扭曲的微笑。他解释说:"一旦我们完成了那就更好了。现在你不是非得去伦敦参加一个博物馆的活动吗？"

  戴安娜耸耸肩，"没有我他们也能过得很好，"她把手放在臀上，"除非你想让我离开?我听说蝙蝠侠对哥谭市的占有欲很强。"

  布鲁斯笑了。"你是否留在哥谭是你自己的选择，"他说着转身走出房间。

  戴安娜走近布鲁斯，用他的手臀环抱着他，把他拉近。"很好，"她说，没理会他脸上微微泛起的红晕。"你可以请我吃饭，或者让我看看阿尔弗雷德假装在做的那些计划。"

  布鲁斯又咯咯地笑了。"和布鲁斯·韦恩共进晚餐肯定会让你受到公众的关注。毕竟，我要保护自己的声誉。"他开始走出房间，戴安娜在他身边。

  "那你有什么建议?"戴安娜问，不愿接受否定的回答。她想和他谈谈他们让克拉克起死回生的那个晚上。她想知道，当他们单独在一起时，他是否感到了空气中那种奇怪的寒意。

  他领着她穿过大厅，沿着曾经熟悉的小路来到蝙蝠洞的入口。他迅速打开门，带她上了电梯，电梯可以把他们放下来。"我已经有了一些想法，"他说着自己走上电梯。"我可以让阿尔弗雷德把晚饭带下来。"

  电梯开始下降，黑暗吞噬了他们，戴安娜很感激。他看不到她脸上的笑容。"你不是在等我吗?"

  这回轮到布鲁斯耸耸肩了。"这是一种预感。"两人继续往下走，一直走到山洞，房间那头的大电脑发出了唯一的光亮。"听起来像是在约会。"戴安娜说着走下电梯，走向电脑，身后只留下一个说不出话来的布鲁斯。  
——————————————————————————  
"布鲁斯，你太自责了。"戴安娜抬头看着布鲁斯，她一只手拿着酒杯，另一只手拿着布鲁斯的设计图。"这看起来太不可思议了，"她说着抿了口酒，然后把设计图放在桌子上，把它堆在布鲁斯想出的其他各种各样的图纸和想法之上。

  布鲁斯摇了摇头，然后又转向电脑。"它需要是完美的，"他说，在另一组蓝图岀现在屏幕上之前，他敲了几个键。

  戴安娜叹了口气，转过头去看着桌上布鲁斯那只没碰过的酒杯。"你必须永远追求完美吗?"  
布鲁斯叹了口气。她当然不会明白。毕竟，她是半神。她怎么能把他所看到的一切悲剧联系起来呢？

  "不是我们所有人都是半神。"他笑着说，试图消除任何紧张。

  戴安娜走到他身后，把脚放在他的椅子上，让他转了个身。"我并不完美。"她坦白道，递给他满满一杯酒。她看着他笑着，然后抓起杯子喝了一口里面的液体。

  "我觉得这有点难以置信，公主，"他说，强调了她之前的头衔。他无意伤害她，只是想提醒她，她已经离开的生活，然而他想在她的脸上反复强调，她一生只知道完美。他看着她微笑着，没有落入他的圈套，直到她把手里的杯子喝光。

  "哦，布鲁斯，这很有趣，"她把空杯子放在桌上说。"告诉阿尔弗雷德，晚餐很好吃。"她朝电梯走去，准备去过夜，这时她听到布鲁斯从椅子上站起来。

  "我认为你不应该开车。"他说着，瞥了一眼桌上的空酒瓶。

  戴安娜转向他，咯咯地笑了。"我很好，布鲁斯，"她说着朝他走了一步。"我能喝几杯酒。"

  布鲁斯把注意力转到她身上，双臂交叉放在鼓鼓的胸前，摇了摇头。"没有你开车，我会感觉更好。"他知道她很好，会非常警觉，但他仍然觉得有必要保护她，尽管对于一个对他面前的女人知之甚少的人来说有点极端。

  戴安娜双臂交叉在胸前，像布鲁斯一样，对他笑了笑。"韦恩先生，  您有什么建议吗?"

  布鲁斯不想让戴安娜满意，他只是盯着她的眼睛。他没来得及回答戴安娜，她又给了他一个自以为是的答复。"布鲁斯，你是不是想让我上你的床?"也许她喝醉了，因为她知道在任何其他情况下她都不会提出这样的建议。

  布鲁斯转身时保持沉默，按了电脑上的几个键，看着屏幕关闭，然后喝下了剩下的酒。上帝啊，这个女人会害死他的。

  "阿尔弗雷德，"他开始说，清了清嗓子，把衬衫领子从脖子上拉，"我可以让阿尔弗雷德带你去看空房间。"他安静地深吸气，希望在他转身面对她之前，她听不见他。"除非你想让我的床暖和起来，"他说，希望调情能让人觉得一切都很好。事实是，一切都不太好。事实上，一切都很不顺利。说他想让她睡在他的床上是轻描淡写，但这也是对他真正想要的东西的过度简化。他想了解她的故事，他想让她知道他的一面，只有阿尔弗雷德知道。他想爱她，但他不知道自己是否准备好了再次被拒绝。所以他会拒绝她，确保与她保持一定的距离，让他独自一人，而她最终会继续她的生活。

  "布鲁斯，"她警告说，声音严厉，眯起眼睛看着他。布鲁斯抬起头来，她那双美丽的棕色眼睛，冷酷而严厉，与她脸上的笑容相矛盾。"我会接受你的提议，但只是为了不让你整夜跟着我。"

  布鲁斯点点头，面无表情地把空酒杯放在她的酒杯旁，抓起外套，穿上。"跟我来，公主。"他说着，领着她走下蝙蝠洞的另一端，当她走到他面前的楼梯时，他的嘴唇上挂着一丝淡淡的微笑。

  他迅速地跟着她上了楼，把她领进他的新住处，让她多花点时间欣赏风景。他看着她走到他的一面玻璃墙前，欣赏着湖水的景色，然后他又笑了，想起了他们最后一次沿着湖边散步的情景。正是在这里，她告诉他在亚马逊人、亚特兰提斯岛人和人类联合起来把荒原狼赶走之前，荒原狼和他的最后一次入侵。就是在这里，他发现自己被她深深地吸引住了，无法将目光从她的脸上移开，想要亲吻她。如果是别的谈话，他也许会这样做的。

  "阿尔弗雷德。"布鲁斯叫道，一边脱下外套，把它扔到椅子后面。

  阿尔弗雷德很快地从一个房间走出来，当他看到戴安娜站在布鲁斯旁边时，他脸上带着微笑。"啊，普林斯女士，我想韦恩先生还没有把你逼疯。我能为你做些什么?"

  "戴安娜将在这里过夜，"布鲁斯回答，当男管家开始咧嘴笑时，他警告地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。"如果你可以的话，请带她去另一间卧室。"

  阿尔弗雷德抬头看着戴安娜，咧嘴一笑，然后向布鲁斯点了点头。"女士，请跟我来，"他开口说，伸出手来。戴安娜很快就接受了，然后阿尔弗雷德挽起她的胳膊，领着她穿过大厅，进了房间。

  布鲁斯看着他们两个走开了，然后他坐下来叹了口气，用手揉了揉疲惫的脸。他实在太老了，不适合做这件事。

  他很快回到自己的房间，在经历了这一切之后，他需要好好睡一觉。  
——————————————————————————  
  当布鲁斯听到那熟悉的咯咯声时，他的心怦怦直跳。它一直萦绕在他的梦里，萦绕在他醒着的每一刻，他等不及这个疯子消失的那一天。但现在他有一个使命：找到杰森，拯救杰森。

  布鲁斯不敢相信他竟然让杰森一个人走了，他固执地想证明自己的观点，结果被小丑抓住了。他想象得到那个疯子对他的孩子做了什么。

  他听到，当他听出是杰森的声音时，他的心都要掉下来了。他受伤了，他很痛苦。

  布鲁斯拐了个弯，把手伸进腰带，掏出了一把手枪。他听到一声巨响在他听到杰森那令人毛骨悚然的尖叫之前，他已经崩溃了。布鲁斯继续往前走，但他觉得自己好像什么也没得到，只是在原地打转，而周围的世界却在继续向前。

  他听到了爆炸声，当他意识到正在发生的事情时，他的心因恐惧而怦怦直跳。他转过头，眼睛盯着烟雾。"杰森。"他低声对自己说，跑向爆炸现场，当他看到大楼的废墟时，他的心跳停止了。他迅速地在废墟中翻找，希望能找到任何好消息，然而当他看到杰森的制服:罗宾的制服的闪光时，他的心都要跳出来了。

"不，不，不，"布鲁斯开始自言自语，他冲向杰森的尸体。他小心翼翼地把石头和碎石从男孩身上移开，小心翼翼地把他抱在怀里。不想接受他的死亡，布鲁斯紧紧地抱着杰森，试图找到他的脉搏。他站起来，举起杰森的尸体，开始哭泣。他怎么能让这种事发生？他应该保证他的安全。他辜负了杰森。

就在那一刻，布鲁斯开始大叫，不在乎世界是否听到了他的叫喊。他很生气，很受伤，他觉得自己只是个失败者。

"布鲁斯，"他听到一个微弱的声音说，然后他又喊了一声，把杰森的身体抱得更近。随着声音越来越大，越来越持久，他忽略了那个声音。布鲁斯布鲁斯喊了一声，试图盖过那个声音。他想感受痛苦。他需要感受痛苦，他活该。他的喊叫声越来越大，越来越紧急，但是那个声音也越来越大。"布鲁斯！"

布鲁斯惊醒了，坐在床上，气喘吁吁地想喘口气。他浑身是汗，心跳加速，他重新经历了人生中最糟糕的时刻，除了他父母被谋杀的那一次。他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气，试图控制自己不规则的呼吸。当他们重新开放时，他意识到戴安娜坐在他面前，她的手紧紧地放在他的肩膀上，"布鲁斯，"她轻声说，轻轻挤压肩膀，她看着他的眼睛。"深呼吸。"

她看着布鲁斯继续深呼吸，他吃力的呼吸慢慢恢复正常。他擦去额头上的汗水，然后擦去眼睛上最后一点睡意，突然不再累了。她迅速低头看了看他赤裸的身体，脸上开始泛起红晕。她收回了她说的关于他努力追求完美的话;他的身体会让上帝嫉妒。"你在这里做什么?"他问，把她的目光带回到他的眼睛上。

"我听到你在尖叫，"她说，继续看着他的眼睛。她看着他掀开被子，把腿伸到床边，然后站起来走到窗前。他的目光落在湖上，希望湖水能给他带来一些平静，但是没有。

"回去睡吧，戴安娜，"他说，拒绝面对她。

戴安娜盯着他的背，她的眼睛里透露着悲伤。她知道一个崩溃的男人是什么样的，布鲁斯就是对他的完美描述。她想帮助他，想让他知道她在这里支持他，但他必须让她进来。"布鲁斯，"她开始说，当他转过身来面对她时，她停了下来。他一言不发地盯着她，尽量不对她的穿着露出笑容。她穿着他快速健身时穿的t恤和篮球短裤，毫无疑问是阿尔弗雷德的功劳。即使穿着一件旧t恤，她也令人惊叹。"对你来说有点随意，"他说，试图转换话题。

戴安娜低头看了看自己的服装，嘴角挂着半心半意的微笑，然后回答说，"很舒服。"她再次抬起头，拍了拍身边的床位，当布鲁斯犹豫时，她怒视着他。"我不是在问你，"她说，看着他发出一声沮丧的叹息，走向床边。他在她旁边坐下，让她轻轻地把头靠在他的肩膀上，然后再做一次深呼吸。"是谁?"她问道。她太了解爱人死后的梦境了，尤其是当内疚压在你心头的时候。

"戴安娜，"他又说了一遍。他不想分享他的秘密。他不想让自己陷入的黑暗腐蚀她。"布鲁斯，"她打断了他，把一只手放在他的大腿上。她轻轻地挤了挤它，不用看他，就知道他脸上的笑容一点也不自然。"你可以让我进去你的内心。（You can let me in）"

布鲁斯悄悄地把手放在她的手上，考虑着她的提议。他多年来一直拒人于千里之外，避免与任何人过于亲近，害怕再次失去亲人的痛苦。但戴安娜不是任何人。戴安娜，她就是戴安娜。她与众不同。她是他可以信任的人，他可以爱的人。"是杰森·托德。"他回答。当他没有收到任何回复时，他继续。"他是我的搭档，他相信我能保证他的安全，而我辜负了他。"

戴安娜交叉了他们的手指，轻轻地捏了一下他的手。"发生了什么?"布鲁斯咽了一口气，不知道该不该继续，但当他感觉到戴安娜的另一只手放在他前臂上，让他知道她在那里时，他知道自己没事了。"一个疯子，"他简单地说。"他孤身一人，把他打得奄奄一息，然后..."他停下来，试图让自己平静下来。"他杀了他。把他锁在仓库里，然后炸了。我发现了他的尸体。"布鲁斯低下头，重重地叹了口气，让戴安娜知道他不能再继续下去了。

她开始轻轻地抚摸他的手臂，让他知道她还和他在一起。"你留着他的制服作为提醒?"她问道。当她第一次拜访布鲁斯和他的藏身之处时，她注意到了展出的小制服，然而阿尔弗雷德一直犹豫要不要分享布鲁斯以前的生活，她也不敢问布鲁斯任何私人问题。然而，在他们经历了那么多，两次拯救世界之后，她知道他可以把自己的生命托付给她，就像她把自己的生命托付给他一样。布鲁斯点点头。

"作为提醒。"

"为了什么?"

布鲁斯转过脸，终于看到了她的眼睛。"这个世界是一个黑暗的地方，"他说，他的眼睛永远离不开她的眼睛。"你需要为那些不能为自己而战的人而战。""一个崇高的使命，"戴安娜说，低头看着他们纠结的手。"你打了一场漂亮的比赛，布鲁斯，"她说，把手从他的手臂移到他的脸上。"但你不必孤军奋战。"

布鲁斯感觉到戴安娜柔软的手放在他的脸颊上，闭上眼睛，给了她一个淡淡的微笑。她是怎么在几秒钟内让他平静下来的？多年来，他一直被杰森的死所折磨，在一个晚上，戴安娜让他看到了隧道尽头的光明，她是他黑暗暗喻隧道尽头的光明。"我知道，"他说，把手放在戴安娜放在他脸上的手上。他睁开眼睛，当他看到她的脸离他只有几英寸的时候，他的笑容扩大了。

他一句话也没说，把嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上，眉毛编织着，专注于他们的吻。她的嘴唇贴在他身上，让他全身发冷，让他感受到前所未有的感觉。她解开他们的手指，把另一只手放在他的脸颊上，抱着他的头，继续吻他。她的拇指轻轻地擦去他脸上掉下的泪水，她的嘴唇微微弯曲，露出一丝可以看出来的微笑。

布鲁斯继续吻她，温柔地把一只手放在她的后脑勺上，紧紧地抱住她，而他的另一只手则垂到她的后背。他像亲吻她一样迅速地抽身离开，把头靠在她的额头上。"谢谢你，"他说，他知道除了她没有人能像她那样安慰他。光是她的出现就让他觉得安全。

戴安娜闭上眼睛，沉浸在和他在一起的感觉中。"不要再躲在黑暗中了，"她说。这不是一个问题，而是一个声明，让他知道她哪儿也不会去。她会帮助他度过黑暗。她就是他需要的那盏灯。

布鲁斯点点头，又啄了一下她的嘴唇。他对戴安娜的感情是真的，在那一刻，他知道她正是他所需要的。他几年前就封闭了自己，不敢失去任何人，不敢爱任何人。他以为自己已经过了寻找真爱的阶段，但他知道，对于戴安娜，还有更多的空间。


End file.
